Guild Halls
See also Guild for an overview of the general benefits of being in a guild. :See Guild Hall Amenities for a table that lists all the benefits of having a hall by type only. General information Guild Halls are places where your guild members can meet to "hang out" and chat, but they are also highly useful spaces. For example, with the right amenities the space can be used to repair your gear, do your banking, craft items, travel to other zones, and much more. Halls are a huge, shared status item. Guild Halls are found in a number of locations. There is no restriction against a good-aligned guild leader buying an "evil" guild hall, or an evil-aligned buying a "good" guild hall. Guild halls vary in size, layout, lighting, and textures on the floors, walls, and ceilings. Over the years since guild halls were introduced, numerous styles and ways to obtain halls have been added. Below you will find summaries of each style and the core information about all halls. See the individual topic pages for further details on each guild hall style, the hall-specific purchase costs, locations, as well as, links to other related topics. Choosing a Hall In the past, the hall location could have great bearing on which hall to choose. Over time, several ways to travel to halls have been implemented that minimize this to the point of being a non-issue in most cases. See the Travel to Halls section below for details. With travel concerns out of the way, the visual style and how the halls are obtained can take the lead in choosing a hall. Styles Hall styles can describe both the overall appearance of the halls, but the style is also heavily tied to how they are obtained. 'Standard Halls' The standard halls are obtained by using standard coin currency and range from (platinum) to . These are the game's original guild halls. When guild halls first launched in 2008, they were heavily associated with the two major cities. As such, these hall styles are referred to by the city they first appeared in, though they are now available in all cities players can choose when creating a character. The colors and style elements are identical in all cities of the same alignment and the floor plans remain the same (based on the tier) no matter where they are located. *Freeport-style Guild Halls - located in "evil" aligned cities and off the Commonlands dock *Qeynos-style Guild Halls - located in "good" aligned cities and off the Antonica dock There are four tiers of Guild Halls available from Tier 1 (T1), a basic five room guild hall to Tier 4 (T4), a castle like environment. Freeport_T3_guild_hall_at_night.jpg|The courtyard of the largest Freeport-style standard hall Qeynos_T3_guild_hall_at_night.jpg|The courtyard of the largest Qeynos-style standard hall :The minimum guild level for this hall style is 30 for T1 and 50 for T2 halls inside the cities. T3 halls have a minimum of 50 and T4 halls a minimum of 95. 'Restored High Keep Halls' This style of hall can be purchased only after the guild has gathered enough "deeds" to attain a guild achievement that unlocks the ability to purchase it. Though it is located off the docks in both the Commonalnds and Antonica, this hall lacks an outdoor courtyard like the Standard halls. *Restored High Keep Guildhall :The Restored High Keep Hall is available in two sizes: a T2 and T3. The minimum guild level for this hall style is 30. 'Prestige Halls' Two halls can be obtained by using Daybreak Cash. Similar to the Restored High Keep, this can be a guild effort, with each member pitching in to buy the tickets until the achievement is attained and the ability to buy the hall is unlocked. *Highhold Guild Hall *Skyshrine Capital Guild Hall Highhold-guild-hall-1.jpg|Highhold example Skyshrine-captial-hall-3.jpg|Skysrhine example :These halls are only available in one size for each style. Both are quite large, making them similar to the T3 standard halls. The minimum guild level for this hall style is 30. Cost The up-front cost of a hall will vary by many factors. For example, the standard halls have a large up-front coin cost compared to the Restored High Keep hall. Though the cost to purchase it may be less after it is unlocked, the Restored High Keep requires either a prolonged time investment to gather the needed deeds to unlock it or a great deal of coin (plat) to buy the deeds sold by other players. See the pages for each style to asses the up-front costs for halls. *All halls have added costs once the guild buys amenities and the costs for amenities ranges from very nominal (50 gold) to many platinum *All halls will have upkeep based on the type of hall and the number of amenities added. Upkeep acts like real-world rent that is paid weekly. If the upkeep is not paid, members will not be able to enter the hall. :See the costs specific to each hall style by following links in the Styles section above. Hall Management Window Contributing to and paying the upkeep, tracking member contributions, choosing amenities, setting hall permissions, and managing the items placed within are all accessed through various tabs in this UI (User Interface) window. It can be opened at any time by clicking on the House icon in the upper left corner of the screen or by typing /house. Everyone in a guild should contribute to upkeep and anyone in the guild can pay the upkeep if there is adequate escrow. Escrow is described in a section below. Amenities To understand the overall cost have having a guild hall, it helps to understand the basics of how amenities work first. The maximum number of amenity slots as of 2016 is 40. The number of amenities you can purchase depends on your guild's level, rather than the type of guild hall. Amenities are useful or fun features and items you can purchase for your guildhall. For example, you can purchase a Druid Ring to place in the hall for easy travel or a Bartender NPC (for fun). :Access to amneities increases in the following manner: *At level 30, when you can purchase a guild hall, the guilds starts with maximum of 5 amenity slots *At levels 35, 45, and 55 you gain 2 amenity slots *At levels 40, 50, and 60 you gain 3 amenity slots *Starting at level 62 you get 1 amenity slot every other level. *A level 80 guild has 30 amenity slots. (See table to the right.) *At level 90 a guild gains 5 amenity slots *At 95 a guild gains 2 more. *At level 100 a guild gains the final three slots, which is the maximum as of 2016. Almost all amenities are available right away, although there are a few decoration amenities which are restricted to tier 2 and tier 3 halls. Purchasing Amenities Amenities are purchased through the same window used to pay the hall upkeep. In addition to the cost to buy the amenity, the upkeep is also listed and should be considered. *Costs increase with added amenities, so it is wise for the entire guild to decide which amenities to buy. *Only a guild leader or a trustee can purchase and move the amenities. *The purchase price for amenities can only come from the guild hall's escrow account. *Amenities are refunded at half their purchased coin and status price when removed. :For a list of amenities and their costs, see Guild Hall Amenities. Amenity Types Amenities can be thought of as two types: hirelings and objects. :Hirelings are NPCs which serve a specific purpose, such as a banker or a merchant of some sort. Hirelings can have their name, race, and sex changed after placement. If you purchase a uniform mannequin as an amenity, you can even choose what they wear. In order to customize the clothing or armor appearance of a hireling, you must purchase at least one Uniform Mannequin for the guild hall. After the mannequin's appearance is set, you can use the Uniform drop down in the hireling's "Customize" menu. :Objects are non-NPC objects, like the mailbox, etc. *Most of the objects can be moved to most points in your guild hall, with some exceptions. :*Some objects have fixed positions (you have no choice in their final location). Generally speaking, this applies to statues that are only available in the T3 and T4 standard guild halls. *Some objects can be resized (e.g. you can make a gnome sized or an ogre sized mailbox). :Tips and Tricks: *All amenities that have a non-fixed location will appear in one, central location. Make sure you note this location and keep it clear of all other decor, so you can move the amenities if they are added in the future. *If you place a movable object in a spot where a fixed object will go, then purchase the fixed object, it will not be easy to get the movable object out of the way afterward. :*To move an item in the above scenario: type /house (or access the guild hall access menu), click the General Tab, locate what needs to be moved in the list, and use the Collect an Item button. Upkeep When it comes to paying up keep, the most halls have a base coin cost for the hall itself, plus costs for most amenities. Upkeep can be paid advance, with each week's balance automatically deducted after it is paid. The maximum is to prepay is 12 weeks in advance. For example, a Tier 1 guild hall, with one Far Seas Express Mailbox, and a Guild Hall Translocation Beacon would cost to maintain per week. Unlike standard housing you can not reduce your guild hall's weekly coin or status payment by using coin or status reduction items; they can be placed in the guild hall but will have no effect on the weekly upkeep payment. Guild Contributions Because guild halls benefit all members, all members can contribute to the guild hall upkeep by accessing the House window located in the upper left corner of the screen while in the hall. For example, the mender hirling amenity can be set to use funds from the guild escrow rather than each member's individual funds. This perk can help newer players in the guild out by offsetting the costs with the help of the guild. Some guilds have a set amount they ask members to contribute, while others are more lax. :Deposits Contributions are made using the Deposit tab of the House window. *Members can either deposit both coin and status at once or add each separately. The status icon looks like a blue crown. :*Before the deposits go into escrow, the window asks for confirmation. *Once deposits are made, they go into escrow and can not be withdrawn again. Escrow Escrow is a means by which deposited coin and status is used to pay for all of the hall's needs, including upkeep. The guild's upkeep is paid using the first tab of the House (guild hall management) window. When you press the "Pay Upkeep" button the cost is taken from the guild's escrow. If there is not enough coin or status in the escrow it will attempt to take what is missing from your inventory. If you don't have enough to make up the balance, you will get a message saying that you can't afford to pay the upkeep. Travel to Halls To Buy a Hall In most cases, it is relatively easy to travel to a location and buy a hall. *The Freeport Tier 3 and Tier 4 guild halls are accessible by a bell on the Commonlands dock, next to the main transport globe. *The Qeynos Tier 3 and Tier 4 guild halls are accessible by a bell on the Antonica dock, next to the main transport globe. *The Restored High Keep Halls (T3 and T4) and can be accessed from either The Commonlands or Antonica. *Both the Highold and Skyshrine prestige halls can be accessed from either The Commonlands or Antonica. *Kelethin, New Halas and Gorowyn, which all have T1 halls tolerate visitors of any alignment. (Apart from the uppermost platform in Kelethin). :Exceptions: *T1 and T2 Standard Freeport and Qeynos halls of this style may require sneaking or a higher level leader to travel to the location and purchase the hall if they are of the opposite alignment. Existing Hall If the guild already has a hall: #Click on the EQ2 button on the bottom left of you UI (User Interface) #Choose Housing & Leaderboards from the list. #Click on the My Houses tab #Scroll down and locate the guild hall on the list and click the button to travel there. :Additional way to get to the hall include: *Ask a guild mate to go to the hall and, if they have it, to use Call of the Veteran to teleport you to them. *Travel there by using a , by any of the following means: :*Visit a City Merchants and can buy one for and place it in your one of your homes. :*Ask a guild mate if they have one in a house that you can visit and use. :*Click the EQ2 button and chose Housing & Leaderboards and look for published homes with "portal" in the title. For example a player named Joe might have a house published with the title Joe's Spooky Portal Hub. Using this method to enter will always return you to the zone you were in when you went into the published house. Call to the Hall Ability If your guild has the Guild Translocation Beacon amenity inside the hall, you can click it and receive the Call to Guild Hall spell that can be used to teleport you back to the hall later. The Call to the Guild Hall is similar to the Call to Home ability that every character (of every class and race) has when created. Leaving a Hall Because guild halls are so large, having multiple ways to exit can be helpful. *Go to the door and click to exit as you would with a house. This will drop you outside where the hall is located though so if you're a low level evil character in the middle of Qeynos or vice versa, be prepared! *Type /house and chose Exit from the options in the House window. Using this method of exit is often helpful, as it is a good time to make your contribution to the hall's upkeep costs, which is done from the same window. *Use any of the travel-themed Guild Hall Transportation Amenities your guild may have, like a druid to cast a portal for members, a mariner's bell, a globe and so on. For the most part, any form of world travel you find in most major cities and large zones can be purchased in some form for the halls. There are even some extra travel options a guild might have, like a portal that takes you directly to your character's house. *You can always use you normal Call to Home ability to return to your home city. Decorating Guild Halls At one time, there were restrictions on which items could be placed in guild halls. Now the only restricted items are the same that apply to all player housing. For example, items with a No-Trade flag can not be placed in halls, since they are a shared space. Like player housing, guild halls have item limits. This can be seen from the same window used to pay upkeep. See the Housing Item Limit and Building Blocks page to understand how these are distinguished. The following guides may be of use to new players or those who now find themselves with an empty hall to tend to for their guild. *Decorating Houses - explains all the basics of placing, moving, resizing items and more *Housing Breakout Guide - if you have T3 or T4 Freeport hall or Qeynos hall it is possible to "break out" of the walls and build in the Commonland or Antonica. Moving When you move to a different guild hall the following happens: *When attempting to buy the new guild hall you will get a pop-up box where you have to confirm that you really want to move. *The coin for the purchase will be taken from your inventory, not from the guild's escrow. *The status for the purchase will be taken from the guild's current escrow. *100% of the existing escrow is transferred to the new guild hall. *75% of the purchase price of the old guild hall is transferred to the new guild hall's escrow. *All prepaid upkeep is lost. *All house items, including amenities, are transferred via shipping crate. However, amenities from a larger hall that are not permitted for purchase and use in a smaller hall will be lost. For example, the giant outdoor statues that auto-place in T3 and T4 halls can not be used in smaller halls and are, in essence, "lost". *All commodities from the Harvesting Supply Depot are retained. Category:EverQuest II Category:Housing Category:User Guides